


The Stuff Inside

by riazi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, I tried my best, OCs - Freeform, really bad medical technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riazi/pseuds/riazi
Summary: While attending a conference on New Vulcan, Bones discovers a dangerous epidemic that threatens the remaining Vulcan populationWill he be able to find a cure in time?





	The Stuff Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For Leia/camshaft22!
> 
> Ok sooo I know nothing about medicine so apologies for that, pretend there's a technobabble reason that they can grow cell cultures fast. I rewatched the Andromeda Strain to get in the mood so there mayyy be some recognizable influences
> 
> Also I wanted to connect it to Spock bc of another prompt but I've never written them before so I aimed for building friendship/maybe more? This is set between Into Darkness and Beyond, and idk how AOS Discovery would work so it's vague but like 5 years after events of the show

“Bridge to Dr. McCoy,” Spock's measured tone came over the hail.

 

Leonard glanced up from his stack of PADDs, “McCoy here.”

 

“Doctor the shuttle to transport you to New Vulcan for the Federation Medical Research Conference is ready to depart. I trust you are ready?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm going,” Leonard grumbled as he picked up a few PADDs and his duffle bag. “Try to stay in one piece while I'm there.”

 

“Doctor, we are completing a diplomatic mission to Betazed, a planet that has extremely close relations with the Federation. It is extremely unlikely any injuries will occur.”

 

“Knowing this crew, you'll manage somehow.”

 

“Have a safe trip, Doctor,” Spock replied. Leonard could almost swear he heard amusement in his voice.

 

“You too.”

 

* * *

 

“Dr. McCoy, it's been a long time!” Leonard turned and smiled.

 

“Dr. M'Benga! Good to see you,” he reached out and shook his hand. “How's being deputy director of the whole New Vulcan colony medical center going?”

 

“Lots of paperwork,” M'Benga chuckled before sobering. “The medical part has been fairly routine, but we've been struggling to find alien counselors that Vulcans will respond to.”

 

“Hopefully this conference will bring some attention to the need.”

 

“Having so many of the Federation's biggest names in medicine and psychology around certainly won't hurt,” M'Benga agreed. He paused, a slightly wistful look came over his face. “How's the Enterprise?”

 

“Well, with Kirk as Captain no two missions are ever the same that's for sure,” Leonard joked. “Thanks again for the information about healing trances a few months back.”

 

“Of course, and thank you for sending me Commander Spock's responses. Studying half human half Vulcan physiology is why I wished to serve on the Enterprise in the first place.”

 

“You may have only been with us for the first mission but you sure were helpful during that mess,” Leonard offered.

 

“Thank you, Doctor. It may not be my dream but as a Vulcan specialist I knew where my services were required.”

 

“They're lucky to have you.”

 

“Doctors, the keynote address is beginning,” a young-looking, though you could never be too sure with Vulcans, woman told them. She turned away and coughed a few times before moving to the next group of stragglers.

 

“Well, let's go in. It was nice catching up with you, Dr. McCoy.”

 

“Same here, Dr. M'Benga.”

 

* * *

 

After attending a talk on Tholian physiology and a panel about synthesizing blood types in respect to their base elements, Leonard made his way over to the cocktail hour. He had no particular desire to mingle but the head of Starfleet Medical had told him “See you there” earlier and Leonard wasn't going to ignore his boss no matter how casual it seemed.

 

His mood instantly lifted when he walked in and saw a familiar towering blond hairstyle. “Hey Christine.”

 

“Len! It's been too long,” she exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug. “I keep in touch with Nyota but you never write unless I message you!”

 

“Sorry but I've only got the one regular correspondent. I just don't have time for letters to everyone these days.”

 

“Ah yes busy life on the flagship,” Christine huffed. “How is Joanna?”

 

“Good, curious as ever,” Leonard beamed. “She'll be going into 4th grade in a month, can you believe it?”

 

“Already? Way to make a girl feel old Len! She still into biology?”

 

“Looks that way. Course she's not interested in the medical side of things,” Len shook his head.

 

Christine tsked, “Well she's still young enough to see the light. Oh wait, there's someone you'll like to meet. Dr. Culber, over here!”

 

She waved over the other doctor, “Len, this is Dr. Hugh Culber he's done some groundbreaking work in repairing neurotissue. Hugh, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy, who's quite an adept neurosurgeon himself.”

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Leonard greeted with a hand shake. “I read that paper of yours in the Journal of the Federation Medical Association. I've already made some adaptations to the equipment in our sick bay just in case.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Dr. McCoy. Your work with Admiral Pike blew away all previous treatments for Centaurian slugs!” Culber grinned.

 

“How did you compensate for-” Leonard was cut off by a passing Vulcan man having a raspy coughing fit.

 

“Are you alright, sir?” Christine asked.

 

“I am sure it is not serious,” the man replied after a moment to catch his breath and then continued into the room.

 

“Now that's the second Vulcan I've heard coughing up a lung today,” Leonard muttered.

 

“Dr. T'rel at the cross-species immunization lecture had to stop several times to cough,” Christine added, a line forming between her brows.

 

“My transport driver this morning also had a coughing bout,” Culber continued.

 

“Let's go find Dr. M'Benga,” Leonard declared and strode into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

“It could be an extra contagious case of I'danian flu for all we know, but considering...” Leonard trailed off.

 

“Considering the species involved and recent circumstances, caution would be best,” M'Benga agreed. “I'll have one of the nursing staff bring me a medkit and we'll try and figure out what's going on.”

 

Christine reappeared with an older Vulcan woman who was still flushed green from a coughing fit. “She reports that the coughing started this morning and has been getting worse.”

 

A young Tellarite man appeared with a tricorder already prepped and M'Benga carefully scanned the woman, particularly around her lungs and throat. Leonard was practically itching to do it himself but M'Benga was the expert here, surely he would recognize what was going on.

 

“Come look at this.” Or not. “You can see the inflammation and she's got a mild fever as well. There's an unexpected virus in her system, not one I recognize.”

 

Leonard looked at the display, eyes skimming over symptoms before concentrating on the virus. “I've never even seen anything that looks like that. Culber, Christine, got anything?”

 

Culber shook his head and Christine said, “No, nothing.”

 

M'Benga took back the tricorder. “I'll inform the Director of an outbreak. We'll do screenings to see how many are affected and if it's only Vulcans. Nurse Chapel, would you mind preparing a hypo with dextromethorphan for this woman. We may not know what's causing it but we can make her more comfortable.”

 

“Of course, Doctor,” Christine replied and headed off with the Tellarite nurse and the Vulcan woman.

 

“Well guess I might not be presenting my paper after all,” Leonard mused. “You work on a starship right, Culber? Seen many diseases?”

 

“I do but we've only had a couple situations requiring significant research. I'm certainly no epidemiologist.”

 

“Well let's hope there are some hanging around.”

 

* * *

 

“Dr. M'Benga, you will take charge on treatment of symptoms. Dr. McCoy, you will be acting as chief of the effort to find a cure for this virus. Dr. Waroslo, you will lead the search for the point of origin. These PADDs have a list of staff assigned to assist you,” Director T'lel instructed as she passed out PADDs to the two human men and the Bolian woman. “Thank you for volunteering your services. Please ask me for any necessities and I will get them to your teams as soon as possible.”

 

“We'll do our best, Ma'am,” Leonard said while scanning his personnel list, noting Christine was on it, and a few other names he recognized from various conferences and research papers.

 

“There are also a list of leaders in the respective fields with contact information should you desire to consult them for another opinion. Several are on their way to New Vulcan but it will be some time before they arrive.”

 

M'Benga and Waroslo left to their tasks, but Leonard lingered behind. “Yes, Doctor?” T'lel asked after a moment.

 

“Excuse me, Director, but why did you pick me to lead the cure team? That's not my specialty.”

 

“True,” she allowed. “Unfortunately not many epidemiologists elected to attend this conference and there are none permanently stationed on New Vulcan. I reviewed the records of those attending and your experience in the field with previously unencountered illnesses was the clear standout. So, while you may not specialize in this area, you are certainly the most capable we have.”

 

“Now I happen to know Dr. Waroslo is an epidemiologist,” Leonard protested.

 

“She is, and a leader in her field. However, that field is tracking the spread of disease rather than treating it.”

 

“I see,” Leonard sighed.

 

“Dr. McCoy, I appreciate your concerns. I will be focused on setting up treatment centers and securing supplies, but if you need any input I have also some limited experience in this area. Prior to the destruction of Vulcan I was also I doctor on a starship. Please do not be afraid to consult with me or the other doctors.”

 

“Director, T'pau has been brought in. The entire high council with the exception of Selek are now on the second floor,” a Vulcan aide interrupted.

 

“Hmm, perhaps his unique physiology may aid you in your research, Doctor McCoy,” T'lel suggested.

 

“Unique how?”

 

“He is half human,” she stated with a raised eyebrow.

 

Before Leonard could formulate a response, T'lel bent over coughing.

 

“It appears that I have contracted this virus,” she said quietly once she recovered. She raised a hand to silence Leonard's concern. “We are in your hands, Doctor.”

 

* * *

 

After 8 hours of examining every aspect of the virus they could think of, Christine forced Leonard to go sleep for a few hours.

 

He ended up going back to the conference lodging because every spare bed in the medical center was occupied. Once he got there, he sat down then decided he needed to do something before he could rest.

 

“Computer, send a subspace message to Commander Spock on the Enterprise.”

 

He ordered a drink from the replicator while it went through and rested it against his forehead.

 

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock's voice startled him.

 

“Spock! Nearly gave me a heart attack,” Leonard grumbled.

 

“What is the reason you have contacted me?”

 

Leonard sighed. “I'm not sure what kind of media coverage this has yet but I thought I should tell you personally. This afternoon we discovered a virus affecting Vulcans. It's estimated 83% of the Vulcan population of New Vulcan has reported symptoms so far.” Leonard took a slow breath. “Including your father.”

 

Spock remained silent for a long moment. “What are the symptoms?”

 

“So far it starts with coughing fits and a fever, we've seen some advanced cases with some signs of liver damage.”

 

“Is this virus fatal?”

 

McCoy almost snapped at Spock about his calm tone but took a swig of his drink instead. He had seen Vulcans all day being exceedingly calm about their prognosis. Or at least looking calm.

 

Leonard rubbed his forehead. “We have no idea,” he spat out. “Since Vulcans are the only species affected so far there's a planetary quarantine. None of us are leaving and none of the Vulcans off-world are allowed back.”

 

“Do you know how many Vulcans are not on New Vulcan?” Spock asked. Leonard thought he could detect a not of alarm in his voice.

 

“Fewer than 1200,” Leonard sighed.

 

Then Spock surprised Leonard. “What of Selek?”

 

“He's not infected,” Leonard replied. “But wait just a minute, I've always heard that you were the first human-Vulcan hybrid to survive to adulthood. Who is this guy?”

 

Spock remained silent for another moment, “Selek is me. From another timeline.”

 

“What so there's two of you now? Great,” Leonard snarled to cover his shock.

 

“This information is not widely known. But if he is not yet infected then-”

 

“Don't you dare think about coming here,” Leonard yelled. “Maybe they get booster shots for whatever this is in his universe but we have no idea how you would be affected. It's not worth the risk!”

 

“Doctor- Leonard, is there any way I could be of assistance?” Spock asked almost desperately.

 

“Not right now. But,” Leonard took a breath. “But thanks.”

 

“Alright. Please keep me informed,” Spock asked.

 

“I will.”

 

“Thank you, Leonard,” Spock nodded and ended the call.

 

* * *

 

6 hours later Leonard was back at the the medical center and feeling just as lost as he was yesterday.

 

“Christine, go sleep,” he ordered when he walked in and saw her hunched over a console.

 

“Ok ok Len,” she groaned. “I've started looking at the growth samples we started yesterday. It's too early to tell which ones are clean but I've been weeding out the ones with obvious growth.”

 

“Thanks Christine, I'll see you later.” He turned to the rest of the lab, “If you haven't slept since the outbreak get out of here. I don't want to see you for at least 6 hours. Yes, Dr. Lerun and Nurse Mozal you may stay.” Acknowledging the Rigellian's and Denobulan's drastically lower needs for sleep.

 

“Lerun, update me about the situation,” he asked as about a third of his forty person team filed out.

 

The reptilian doctor came over. “A further 617 patients were admitted while you were gone bringing the population reporting symptoms up to 89%. Director T'lel has sent out teams to search as it's suspected there are more cases.”

 

“Any new symptoms?”

 

“Fatigue. A few dozen patients have begun to display jaundice. More cases of liver damage are being reported.”

 

“And they already have the highest concentration of biliverdin among known sentients. Sounds an awful lot like hepatitis but it sure doesn't look like it,” McCoy mused.

 

“Indeed, and tests with hepatitis treatment methods have shown no effect,” Lerun reported.

 

“Has Selek from the high council developed any symptoms?”

 

Lerun shook their head, “I'm sorry I'm not aware of this Selek.”

 

“It's fine, I'll ask one of the people in the treatment ward. Keep up the good work.”

 

McCoy put a different nurse to check the growth samples that Christine hadn't gotten to yet, then headed into the small office off the lab that he had been given. “McCoy to Dr. Culber.”

 

“Culber here.”

 

“Since you're in the treatments group would you be able to tell me if a specific Vulcan has been admitted?”

 

“Yeah I have the database here, what's the name?”

 

“Selek he's a member of the high council if that helps narrow it down,” McCoy took a long drink of coffee while he waited.

 

“No one matching that has been admitted,” Culber reported back.

 

“Hey could you do me a favor and tell me if he is?” McCoy asked.

 

“Sure, I'll pass it along to the administration staff so he won't slip through.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

McCoy spent the next hour checking on all the tests the various doctors and nurses were running, frustratingly nothing was having much effect so far. After that, he called a couple of the epidemiologists on the list T'lel gave him and shared the preliminary results. They offered some suggestions that he got people working on, but nothing was immediately applicable.

 

“Nurse Mozal, run another check on the growth samples,” he called out the office door and waited to make sure she was heading over. “Report to me directly when you are finished.”

 

“Yes, Doctor.”

 

* * *

 

“Admission Desk to Dr. McCoy,” a voice shook Leonard out of his focus on a medical officer's log from nearly 100 years before.

 

“McCoy here.”

 

“Selek has arrived at the Medical Center,” the man reported.

 

Leonard cursed, “He's got the virus?”

 

“Not to our knowledge, he stated his purpose as to visit Sarek.”

 

“Thank you,” Leonard said, beaming. He rushed out of the office with a medkit. “Lerun, you're in charge until I get back.”

 

He heard the agreement as he practically jogged out of the lab to the turbolift.

 

After a quick stop for directions from a passing nurse, Leonard knocked on the room containing Sarek and T'pau.

 

“Sorry for the interruption,” he apologized. The two sick Vulcans, looking extremely flushed and worn out, did not visibly react beyond glancing at him, but Selek almost seemed to brighten up.

 

“Doctor McCoy, I did not know you were on New Vulcan,” Selek greeted. His voice was rougher with age but it still sounded like Spock.

 

“Um yeah I was at the conference, wait you know me?”

 

“Forgive me,” Selek began.

 

“I know where you really came from,” Leonard interrupted. “Just didn't know you knew me is all.”

 

“We served together on the Enterprise for many years,” Selek explained.

 

“Wow, if you're anything like this universe's Spock, I'm surprised you made it to old age considering how you run into danger at any opportunity.”

 

Leonard swore Selek's eyes sparkled in amusement. “How may I help you, Doctor?”

 

“Well, since you haven't shown any symptoms yet, I was wondering if I could do a few tests. See if we can figure out what's protecting you,” Leonard explained and brandished a tricorder.

 

“Anything you need,” Selek replied without a moment's hesitation.

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as he got back to the lab, Nurse Mozal followed him to the office.

 

“How many results are still clear?” Leonard asked, eager to get analyzing Selek's blood samples.

 

“63 samples have no growth so far,” she replied. “Mostly mammalian cells.”

 

“Alright, go back out to Dr. Lujan. She could use help from someone familiar with serology.”

 

Leonard glanced at the list of still clean cultures on the PADD but placed it aside for a moment and pulled out his blood sample.

 

“Not a trace of the virus,” Leonard hummed. He made a couple notes. “No sign of antibodies so it's not from a previous encounter.”

 

He pulled up an analysis of a full Vulcan blood sample pre-virus on the computer console at the desk and did a side by side comparison.

 

“Computer, subspace message to the sickbay of the Enterprise.”

 

“Doctor Ahmadi here,” his off-shift doctor answered. Since Leonard was away she was filling the role of chief medical officer.

 

“Nasrin, hi.”

 

“Hello Len. I'm sure that this isn't a pleasure call,” she said, straight to business. It was part of why Leonard liked her so much.

 

“Afraid not. I need you to send me Commander Spock's most recent blood test data.”

 

“The most recent result is from 7 months ago, will that be sufficient or should I take a new sample?”

 

“That one should be fine, I'll call again if I need a new one. Thanks.”

 

“Good luck and hopefully we will see you back here soon,” she smiled sadly.

 

She ended the call and a moment letter the computer chimed with the arrival of the file.

 

He pulled it up next to the other two.

 

“Almost no differences from Selek's, with the exception of a few antibodies either way,” he muttered. Probably none had impact on this virus but he called a nurse away from Doctor Rij to synthesize them and test responses.

 

The general structure of the two half-Vulcan samples was almost identical to the full Vulcan sample. The component elements were the same, but the two differed from the full Vulcan one. Not as much copper.

 

“Now what on earth does that mean?”

 

* * *

 

Christine kicked him out to go eat when she came back from sleeping. The evening didn't hold any answers and he went back to his room feeling awful.

 

“Incoming subspace message from the Enterprise,” the computer informed him almost as soon as he got in the door.

 

“I'll take it at the desk,” he replied.

 

“Hey Spock,” he sighed as he eased down into the chair.

 

“Hello, Leonard,” Spock replied. Leonard would almost swear that he smiled.

 

“How did you know when to call?” Leonard asked, because it wasn't like he had planned to be off at this time. He stayed as long as he could before all the nurses teamed up on him.

 

“Nurse Chapel contacted Nyota when you left the medical center,” Spock replied. “She thought I would appreciate an update.”

 

“More like she wanted to make sure I didn't keep working,” Leonard grumbled.

 

“You require your rest,” Spock said, and that was definitely a frown.

 

“Yeah but I'm close to something, I just know it!”

 

“I know that you will work to solve this to the best of your considerable abilities.” And that was definitely a compliment. Leonard was starting to think he was in the Twilight Zone.

 

“Well, I'll try.”

 

“What is the current situation?” Spock asked after a moment.

 

“Dr. Waroslo figured out that the virus was a native to the planet. It was under the surface but excavations for the sewer system disturbed it and the first cases were workers at the site,” Leonard began. “Her team has been reassigned to care for the patients.”

 

“How many is it now?”

 

“When I left the center the percentage of infected Vulcans was up to 94%,” Leonard spoke deliberately, trying not to let his voice break. “Less than 600 uninfected Vulcans remain on planet and it could very well be less than that with so few people available for retrieval.”

 

Spock did not even attempt to hide the pained expression. “Any deaths?”

 

“Thank goodness not yet,” Leonard took a moment. “But liver damage is affecting a majority of patients now and in the earliest onset cases it's getting severe. We're treating the symptoms but-”

 

“I understand,” Spock cut him off. “What of my counterpart?”

 

“Selek? He's still fine last I heard. I was looking at his blood samples today, along with yours and I'm almost sure the key is in there somewhere,” Leonard grumbled. Then he glanced up at Spock, “Did you know he knew the other me?”

 

“I did not for certain,” Spock replied slowly. “I knew that he served on that universe's Enterprise with many of the same crew but he did not mention you specifically.”

 

“Yeah well I met him, briefly. Saw your dad too but he wasn't really up for talking,” Leonard told Spock gently as he could.

 

Spock's lips tightened. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

“Bridge to Commander Spock,” Nyota's voice cut in the background of his side of the call. “Subspace communication from the Discovery.”

 

With those words a significant amount of tension suddenly disappeared from Spock's face. “I apologize Leonard, but-”

 

“No no take your call. I need to sleep anyway,” Leonard waved him off.

 

Spock pinned him with a look, still potent from lightyears away apparently. “Ensure that you actually do.”

 

“You're all ganging up on me,” Leonard grumbled and gave a small wave as he ended the call.

 

Surprisingly, he did fall asleep right after.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when he got to the center, he received a notification that the first ship with epidemiologists would be arriving in just over 4 hours. “Finally,” he huffed.

 

“Christine, before you go, how many samples continue to have no growth?”

 

“58, the list is on your PADD.”

 

“Alright, get some rest,” he ordered and shooed about ten others out with her.

 

Samples, almost all mammals. 49 with iron based blood, 6 with cobalt based, and 3 with copper based. Something was right at the tip of Leonard's tongue.

 

Through the open office door he saw Dr. Lujan stretch her back and then let out a big sigh.

 

“Oxygen!” he exclaimed. “Dr. Lerun get in here!”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” they hurried in.

 

“I might have an idea, just let me talk it through,” Leonard said. “Please jump in if I say something on the wrong track.”

 

“So most sentient species that we know of, at least the mammalian ones have iron-based blood where oxygen is transported by hemoglobin, right? But Vulcans have copper based blood and oxygen is transported by hemocyanin.”

 

The Rigellian nodded and Leonard continued, “But hemocyanin is more efficient at carrying oxygen than hemoglobin.”

 

“In some conditions, like low-oxygen environments,” Lerun pointed out.

 

“Right, right. Computer, what is the comparative oxygen percentage in the atmosphere of New Vulcan and Earth?”

 

“New Vulcan's atmosphere contains 17.95% oxygen and Earth's atmosphere contains 20.95% oxygen,” the computer stated.

 

“It's like being at altitude. Anyway, it's on the lower-oxygen side,” Leonard offered and Lerun agreed.

 

“So when you have less oxygen in the blood, and this is the key difference here, the blood pH will be lower. The blood is more acidic.”

 

Leonard paused to pull up some of the samples. “All of these have a lower pH than Vulcan blood and the virus did not grow in them!”

 

He could see the skepticism on Lerun's face even with the turtle beak. “And, these are the blood samples of 2 half-Vulcans, one of whom is on this planet and has not been infected despite being in contact with those who have contracted the virus. Look, they still use hemocyanin but there is less oxygen. I don't know the particulars but maybe they need less oxygen for their brain or spleen or who knows.”

 

He taps the screen a couple times, “Their blood is more acid, and the virus doesn't grow in it!”

 

“This is certainly a good lead,” Lerun agreed. “I'll have Rij whip up something to acidify the blood and we'll get it down to Dr. M'Benga.”

 

“I'll write this up and send it to the epidemiologists set to arrive and see if they have any thoughts. Have Rij send me whatever she picks so I can attach it.”

 

“Will do.”

 

* * *

 

“You did it!” Christine yelled and threw herself at him for a hug. Her hair was completely down for once as it was clear she had come straight over after hearing the news.

 

“Rij deserves a good chunk of the credit, she's the one who actually came up with the treatment,” Leonard explained after he got his breath back. Christine was a very tall and athletic woman.

 

“But who came up with the acidity solution? That was all you,” she punctuated with pokes to his shoulder. “I'm sure you'll both get a prize for it.”

 

“Your samples were half the reason I figured it out in the first place,” Leonard retorted pushing her back a little so he could reach for a PADD.

 

“Ah, and you should contact the other half,” Christine said with a smirk. “Computer, subspace message to Commander Spock on the Enterprise.”

 

“Christine! He's probably busy,” Leonard scolded.

 

“I'm sure nothing is as important as hearing about your success,” she replied. Her expression sobered, “It's not every day you save a species from extinction.”

 

“Leonard?” Spock's voice came from the console.

 

“Go on,” Christine nudged him towards the desk and left, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Hi, Spock,” Leonard said as he sat and couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face.

 

“Judging by your expression, have you made some sort of breakthrough?” Spock asked.

 

“I think we've found the cure!”

 

“That is excellent news, Leonard. Is treatment being applied?”

 

“Yeah, Dr. M'Benga has administered a couple hundred doses already. Unfortunately 7 of the earliest cases died before we could get it ready, but my whole staff is working on synthesizing enough for the whole population. The epidemiologists are due to show up any minute but I expect they'll be happier studying it after anyway.”

 

“You solved this without the epidemiologists?” Spock asked and Leonard could tell that he was impressed.

 

“Wasn't only me, but yeah. They'll still be helpful though. The patients recovering seem to have developed antibodies so this virus shouldn't be a problem in the future for them, but we need to get a vaccine developed for those who didn't catch it and that isn't my area at all.”

 

“There were Vulcans on New Vulcan who avoided illness?” and Leonard could see Spock's scientist mind working.

 

“186 was the official count of uninfected. I want to go test them after all this because I suspect they already had some form of defense, but for now we're keeping them away from the virus just in case. Of course off-world Vulcans will have to be inoculated as well if they ever want to come here.”

 

“Does that include me?” Spock asked, raising that eyebrow.

 

“Oh I didn't tell you,” Leonard chuckled. “Your blood, along with old you's, is half the reason I was able to figure a fix out. You two have a different blood pH level than a full Vulcan. You're immune.”

 

Spock nodded, “And my father?” Leonard could hear the slight waver in his voice.

 

“I gave him a dose myself. The virus may be dead but his body still went through a real ordeal so he won't be 100% for a while but he should make a full recovery.”

 

“Thank you, Leonard,” Spock full out smiled at him. Leonard didn't know what to say, all those slight curlings of the lips from the past were nothing in comparison to this.

 

“I anticipate looking over your research notes when you return,” Spock told him, face more composed but still undeniably happy. “But for now, excuse me. I must make a call.”

 

“Sure, I'm gonna go help administer treatments and then Christine will probably drag me and few of the others out to celebrate.”

 

“I will see you soon, Leonard.”

 

“Yeah, you too Spock,” Leonard couldn't stop himself from a smile.

 

“And on behalf of all Vulcans, thank you.”

 


End file.
